Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of fluid dynamics. In particular, the invention pertains to a dynamically optimized configuration for blades of watercraft propulsion propellers, stationary fluid propellers, aircraft propellers, and aircraft wings.
In a series of earlier patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,919; 6,168,384; and 6,095,457, the inventor of the present application presented a novel concept for propeller blade configurations and airfoil and wing configurations. The concept provided for the surfaces of propeller blades and the like, which had previously been rounded along a slight curve in one direction, to be shaped along a tangent or a sine function. That is, a cross-section of the propeller blade at any line substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the configuration would show a double-curved shape which can be best described with a sine function and/or a tangent function. The earlier disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,164,919; 6,168,384; and 6,095,457 are hereby incorporated by reference.